zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sahasra Slope
The Sahasra Slope is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the north part of the West Necluda region, west of Kakariko Village. Kakariko Village's main road leads to and ends here, though the merchant and travelers still travel through the area from Lanayru Wetlands using a safe unmarked trade route due to the road from Kakariko Village ending on the slope. The travelling merchant Cambo and his Donkey travel through this area to reach Kakariko Village via said trade route until they reach the road that leads to Kakariko Village. Cambo will rest under the tree near The Curious Quiver and sell his wares to passerby before leaving to travel back from once he came via the same trade route. The slope is home to Guardian Stalkers that patrol the southwestern portion away from the trade routethough fortunately none seem to have wondered beyond it into nearby Kakariko Village which is apparently well hidden by the mountains surrounding it, though the Sheikah likely have knowledge of how to combat Guardians due to Impa, Purah, and Robbie having worked closely with the Royal Family of Hyrule to research them before the Great Calamity and Robbie may have over the last century supplied his hometown with ancient soldier gear such as Ancient Arrows to be used in Kakariko Village's defense in case of Guardian attack which may explain why the archer Cado guards Impa as his archery skills combined with Ancient Arrows would be extremely effective in defeating any Guardians that might stray into the village from Sahasra Slope though their supply would presumably be limited given the distance between Kakariko Village and the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. However it is noted that the Great Fairy Cotera is said to watch over Kakariko Village, thus her power may be keeping the Guardians from attacking the village along with the high mountains surrounding to village acting as a natural barrier as the access roads may be too small for them to navigate and the mountains too tall for Guardian Stalkers to climb over. Paya also tends to pray to the village's Guardian Deity Statues and presumably Hylia that the village remain safe. Its also possible Ta'loh Naeg and Lakna Rokee may also use their power as Sheikah Monks and followers of Hylia to protect the village and fellow Sheikah from the corrupted Guardians. Regardless of how the village remains safe from the Guardians after a century despite their close proximity to the village. However their presence makes travelling through the areas of the slope they patrol dangerous for Link to explore until he is properly prepared to confront them, though its a good place to hone his Perfect Guard and Guardian fighting skills as their are only a few Guardians present. Additionally Bokoblin ride Horses also patrol and hunt animals on the slope. Ecology Despite the Guardian and Bokoblin presence wild Horses live on the slope along with Herons, Mountain Goats, and Boars. However Bokoblin have tamed some horses living on the slope and occasionally hunt wild Boar and other animals on horseback. The Bokoblin presence does however apparently keepsthe local animal population in check and even with the advantage of riding a horse Bokoblin are not always successful hunters thus the threat of over hunting by Bokoblin is low as some foolishly wield Boko Clubs which hunting on horseback instead of spears or bows. Etymology Like many locations in Breath of the Wild, Sahasra Slope references a previous game in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The slope is named after Sahasrahla from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and ''A Link Between Worlds". Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations